ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head and face, and black shoulders. Ditto's hands are large with four digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on his head, and also gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. In the original series, Ditto's clothes were black and had an overall-like design. He had green eyes with light green pupils and wore the original Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, Ditto looked exactly the same as he did in the original series, except the white section outlining the hourglass symbol across his chest and arms was blue. He no longer had pupils and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11-year-old Ditto's fins are white, and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks, his fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists, his neck is completely black, and he also seems smaller and stubbier. The feet of his suit also cut off to reveal three cat-like toes on each foot. 16-year-old Ditto looks similar to his 11-year-old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on Ditto's waist are now on a black belt and his voice is higher-pitched than it was in the original series. Ben10omni ditto 174x252.png|11-year-old Ditto in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Ditto duplicate.png|Self Duplication Ditto chain.png|Chain of Dittos Ditto jump.png|Enhanced Jumping Ditto water.png|Underwater Breathing UPdC (211).png|Enhanced Digging Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. At age 10, the execution of this ability was like actually splitting in half. By age 16, it is now similar to Echo Echo, in which he can split and re-merge at a fast pace. Each Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Ditto to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. An example of this is when Ditto is able to extend his reach across a vast distance by simply cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Dittos.O Mother, Where Art Thou? The green nodes on Ditto's body are extended sensor nodes, which assist in the sensory web that connected all the Ditto clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations, such as pain. Ditto is more flexible than a human. Ditto is quite agile and can burrow into the ground and pop out like a mole.A Fistful of Brains Ditto can breathe underwater. Ditto can jump surprisingly high for his size; while playing basketball, he slam-dunked the ball through a hoop in a way that would be difficult for an average human to jump high enough to do.Divided We Stand Weaknesses Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that if one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain and if one Ditto gets killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Due to the fact that each Ditto is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a small human child, this puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Normally, Ditto compensates by overwhelming his opponent with sheer force of numbers. Two clones of Ditto can be forcibly fused back together. If the Dittos cannot agree on one plan, an argument might break out between them. If the Dittos are too far apart from each other, he cannot change back into Ben until all the duplicates are close enough together. It seems that this requires more power from the Omnitrix than normal, as seen later when he could only transform into Upgrade for a fraction of the normal time limit. Ditto is the natural prey of the Panuncian, as Panuncians also have the ability to clone themselves with no limit.Khyber History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Ditto first appeared in Divided We Stand, where he was accidentally unlocked by Ben and fought Dr. Animo's mutant seagull. Then, Ditto played basketball with his clones and, eventually, one of the Dittos was caught by Animo to have his DNA copied. Later, Ditto defeated Animo's army of Mutant Lepidopterrans. *In Ready to Rumble, Ditto saved Mrs. Fang and defeated Mr. Beck. ;Ken *In Ken 10, Ditto and Devlin found the Null Void Projector. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;11-year-old Ben *In Ben Again, 16-year-old Ben in 11-year-old Ben's body used Ditto to battle Eon until the latter retreated. ;16-year-old Ben *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Ditto fought some Pretty Boy Vreedle clones and chased after Ma Vreedle. *In A Fistful of Brains, Ditto and his clones tried to escape from Panuncian, his natural predator, but failed at the end. *In Animo Crackers, Ditto tried to chase Spanner, but was attacked by Future Dr. Animo. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Ditto fought Fistrick, but reverted. *In A New Dawn, Ditto appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 4 *''Divided We Stand'' (x3; first appearance; first time selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Ready to Rumble'' (selected alien was Four Arms) ;Ken ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (first reappearance by 11-year-old Ben; used by 16-year-old Ben in 11-year-old Ben's body; accidental transformation) ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' (first reappearance by 16-year-old Ben) *''A Fistful of Brains'' ;Season 5 *''Animo Crackers'' ;Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology Ditto is a word that means "the same thing again", referencing his self-duplication power. Trivia *According to Ben's fansites on the Extranet, Ditto is his cutest alien.Hot Stretch *Ditto seems to be a homage to Yakko Warner from Animaniacs, as they share the same voice actor (Rob Paulsen), as well as similar mannerisms and color layout. *Ditto's design in Omniverse has some elements of Pikmin. *Three clones of 11-year-old Ditto replace 11-year-old Feedback in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 4 onwards, specifically in the part where the latter was originally lined up alongside the 11-year-old versions of Ben, Four Arms, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Wildmutt, Ripjaws, and Diamondhead at the end. *If Ben were to use Ditto with Skurd attached to the Omnitrix, Ditto's clones would have to remain huddled to use Skurd's power. *Ditto was the third alien to be manually unlocked by mistake in the Omnitrix, the first and second being Cannonbolt and Wildvine, and the fourth and fifth being Rath and Atomix. References Crew Statements Tom Perkins Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males